The Senses Series
by Annabeth
Summary: A set of five short one shots based on the five senses. DannyLindsay.
1. Scent

**Title:**_ Scent_

**Rating: **T just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: NY or its characters. I only own the story.

**Spoilers**: None really. This takes place immediately after the fade to black at the end of episode 3.02 _Not What It Looks Like_.

**Category: **Lindsay; interpreted angst

**Summary: **Danny has a unique scent.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for checking out this story! I know this is a little short and belated, but what can I say? When the muse strikes, I listen. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated, but no flames please.

Lindsay has always thought that Danny has a unique scent. As their friendship grew, it almost became a secret obsession; the CSI in her needed to determine what exactly it was. She knew that he didn't wear cologne because it's standard procedure for an NYPD CSI not to wear any kind of artificial fragrance, while on duty. Besides that, there is something so familiar and yet so foreign about it, she knows it can't possibly be bottled.

She finally determines that its equal parts metallic city, warm summer nights, sweet honesty, fresh rain, and raw muscle, with a rough and tumble streak, a splash of jaded, and a hint of peppermint. Still, for the life of her, she can't find just one word to describe it all.

Then it happens.

She risks her life to save a hostage, things go wrong, and in order to save the victim and herself, she detonates a bomb. The powerful blast leaves her completely dazed and disoriented, her eyes burning and watering, blurring her vision. Her ears are ringing and she struggles to find something solid she can hold onto.

From a distance, she hears someone frantically calling her name. She wants to call back, to shout that she's okay, but the shock of it all has rendered her mute. Then, out of nowhere, he scoops her into his arms. And she wraps her arms around him, anchoring herself to his solid frame. He holds her so tightly that she can feel his heart pounding ferociously through his chest, in the same rhythm as her own.

And everything changes.

Because it's then, when she takes in a cautious breath, inhaling the scent that is so uniquely him, that she finally puts her finger on it. It's simultaneously everything she wants, and needs, and fears.

He smells like safety.


	2. Sound

**Title:** _Sound_

**Rating:** T just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI:NY. I only own the story.

**Spoilers:** This is post Snow Day, so it would help if you've seen it.

**Category: **General; Stella POV;

**Summary:** Stella hears a familiar sound.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for checking out this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but no flames please.

Stella Bonasera is avidly trying to ignore the mountain of paperwork in front of her. It's late. She's beyond tired, and well past exhausted. But as much as she loathes the paperwork, knows it can wait, and knows she would be more capable with a shower and some rest, she loathes going home to an empty apartment more.

So, in an admittedly desperate attempt to avoid both going home and tackling the pile of dead trees and formalities in front of her, she leans back in her desk chair, lets her eyes close, and focuses on the sounds coming from the lab and other offices around her.

The delicate chime of a bell as the elevator doors open and close.

The soft whir and hum of the mass spectrometer.

The metallic click of a random office door shutting as her coworkers leave for the day.

And then she hears it, and she smiles. Danny and Lindsay.

The unmistakable, yet undefined, sound of two of her best coworkers and friends, Danny Messer, and Lindsay Monroe, having a caring and playful conversation.

Their voices soon fade and Stella assumes that they must have simply walked on by, probably heading home, whether together or to their separate apartments, she isn't sure.

But she is more than sure of what she hears in the sound of their voices mixing and melding together. It's a familiar sound to Stella, even if she's never been able to speak it herself or hear it about her in the voice of someone else.

She's heard it in Mac's voice when he talks about Claire.

She's heard it in the voice of countless parents, speaking through their grief, about the child they've lost to crime.

And now she hears it in their casual banter, their easy give and take.

It's in Danny's voice every time he calls her "Montana".

And she heard it in Lindsay's voice, more than just casual longing, when she called from Montana and asked about Danny.

It's beyond devoted partnership.

It's deeper than irresistible attraction and combustible chemistry.

It's complete adoration and unconditional acceptance.

It sounds like love.


	3. Sight

**Title:**_ Sight_

**Rating:** T just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CSI: NY. I only own the story

**Spoilers:** It would help if you've seen Love Run Cold.

**Category:** Danny; angst.

**Summary:** She has beautiful eyes.

**A/N: **Thanks for checking out this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but no flames please.

She has beautiful eyes, lighted by her spirit, colored by her essence.

They're a warm, chocolate brown, like the cocoa his Ma used to make on snow days when he was small. And he has discovered through close, yet inconspicuous, observation, that when the New York sunlight angles just right, you can see flecks of gold dust swirled in her gaze.

Her eyes are simultaneously lovely, honest, and haunted.

They are clear as crystal, vivid as stained glass, and all-telling.

When she laughs, whether at one of Sid's zany stories or one of his own witty remarks, her eyes come alive with a dazzling sparkle of joy.

When she's puzzled or frustrated, with him, a case, or life in general, there will be a quirky mix of innocent curiosity and flickering fireworks captured in her stare.

And when she knows something that he doesn't know, whether a detail about a case, a surprise she has for him, or the knowledge that their boss plays the guitar in a jazz band in a little bar every Wednesday night, her eyes are illuminated by a taunting flame of mystery.

When she's afraid or hurting, her eyes become grey and hollow, despite her best efforts to hide the pain.

When she's angry, one look at the fire dancing in her hard stare, and you'll damn well know it.

When she's lying, she does whatever she can to avoid direct eye contact with the person she's pouring out an untruth too, because all it takes is one look, and someone who knows her well, can see right through her charade.

Yes, he has always thought that she has beautiful eyes.

And while, admittedly, her eyes may not have been the first thing he noticed about the new girl from Montana, he certainly took notice of them soon afterwards.

And he's has been hypnotized by them ever since.


	4. Feeling

**Title:** _Feeling _

**Rating: **T just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI:NY. I only own the story.

**Spoilers:** _Minor_ spoilers for _Sleight Out of Hand_.

**Category:** Danny's POV during _Sleight Out of Hand_.

**Summary:** Danny can't breathe.

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this story. I hope you like it. I took some creative license with the amount of time Lindsay was in Montana before_ Sleight Out_ of Hand; I'm guessing 3 weeks. Also, for my purposes Danny is a Level 2 CSI. I don't really know how that scale is determined, or if his level has ever been mentioned on the show. If I'm wrong, please let me know. As always, I really appreciate reviews.

Danny Messer lets out a haggard sigh, as he turns the key in the lock and enters his lonely apartment. He closes the door and locks it, acting only on autopilot—the same way he's been doing everything for the past three weeks.

This is the first time he's been home in three days.

He hasn't slept in at least forty-eight hours.

And he hasn't eaten something, besides coffee, in God knows how long.

He's put in more overtime in the past three weeks then he has since he first became a Level 2 CSI.

Hell, the only reason he's home now is because he's actually run out of things to do at the lab, and he knows that if Mac caught him taking another case, he wouldn't stand a chance of seeing the inside of the lab for at least two days.

He knows he should feel exhausted. But he doesn't.

He should be hungry. But he isn't.

And he hasn't been either of those things for what seems like forever.

It's like all of the life has been taken out of him.

He sinks down into the couch and rubs his hands over his face. A grim smile slowly cracks his exhausted features as he allows himself to realize the basic truth of the situation.

_Lindsay_. It all comes back to her. His Montana.

He feels like he's been fading away since the day she left.

He misses her. Terribly.

But, more importantly, he realizes, he needs her. Desperately. He needs her like New York needs Time Square, like pasta needs sauce. He needs her like he needs air.

He doesn't know when it happened. He was perfectly fine before her.

But, now he can't breathe without her.

So he follows his gut instinct. He goes to the airport and buys a plane ticket to Bozeman, Montana.

He needs to see her, in her hometown, the place where she comes from, the place that still haunts her.

He needs to hear sweet voice, face to face, not just on a tinny answering machine recording.

He needs to smell the warm, baby powder scent of her hair, as he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

He needs to get his breath back.


	5. Taste

**Title: **_Taste_

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI:NY. I only own the story.

**Spoilers: **Snow Day

**Category: **Danny/Lindsay romance; Lindsay POV

**Summary:** It only takes one kiss.

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of this final chapter, but all of us D/L fans know that not much more can be said with words about the pool table scene, as the picture of Danny and Lindsay finally getting together, speaks, _quite_ well, for itself.  Reviews are **greatly** appreciated, as always.

**A/N 2:** Thank you to everyone who has read this series.

A special thanks to all of my reviewers:

**Yemam2422**

**chili-peppers**

**JennCorinthos**

**Dantana4ever **

I appreciate your encouragement and positive comments more than you know. Thank you so very much for taking the time to review. Blessings to you all.

It only takes one kiss and she knows that this is real—what they have. They may not have defined it yet, but she knows it's more real than anything she's ever felt before. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks that this realization should scare her, it should send her running, like it did before.

But it doesn't. Because this time, with him, it's different. She's not sure that she can define what's changed, what has broken inside of her heart and allowed him in. But as the kiss deepens, she realizes she doesn't care.

Her last fears are banished and she looses herself in the sensory overload experience that is being loved by Danny Messer.

She savors the feel of his hard body pressed flush against hers.

She hears her heart pounding in her ears, and knows that there's no turning back now.

She inhales and the sweet and spicy smell of his essence tickles her nose.

His gentle, yet firm hands, setting her skin on fire as his touch falls in all the right places.

And just before her mind loses all hold on reality, before she falls completely into ecstasy, she realizes, what it is that makes this time with him different, and this kiss the best she's ever had…it tastes like freedom.


End file.
